


The Only Option

by StrangeStranger98



Category: The Tale of Lukas (Video Game)
Genre: ?I guess?, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Master/Servant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStranger98/pseuds/StrangeStranger98
Summary: When I ran into Falle and it was revealed why Mike ran away, I decided to write this little fic. Originally posted on my tumblr. Follow me there if you want to see more stuff!imjustalittlestrangerthanu.tumblr.com





	The Only Option

Mike hated being a prince. Always had, and likely always would. But the moment that his father, the king, had said that he would be engaged to Princess Desiree, he decided that there was nothing that could ever make him hate his status more.

“Onah,” Mike whined, draping himself over the royal mage’s back. “You’ll talk to Father, won’t you?”

“What makes you think he would listen to me?” Onah replied in a monotone, looking down at his newest spellbook.

“You’re his most trusted confidant! His right-hand mage!”

“You’re thinking of my father, your highness.”

“Whatever!” Mike pulled himself off of Onah. “If you won’t talk to him, then there’s only one other course of action I can possibly take!”

Onah sighed, and shut his spellbook. “Please don’t say what I think you’re-”

“I’m running away!”

“Of course you are,” Onah said flatly. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his green hair. “Might I ask how you expect to survive on your own?”

“I don’t know and don’t care! I’d rather die at the hands of some monster in a forest than live being married to someone I don’t love!”

Onah rolled his eyes and turned to look at Mike. “Couldn’t you ever learn to love her?”

Mike scowled at the question. “Of course I can’t,” he said. “You… You of all people should know that.”

Onah sighed. “Must we bring up your inappropriate feelings again?”

“If that’s what it will take for you to understand why I can’t ever love Desiree! I’m not interested in women, Onah! If it were as simple as me just not loving her, I’d go through with the marriage! But I’m not interested in any woman!” Mike crossed his arms, a defiant look on his face. “And you should know that, since you were the one who helped me realize-”

“I won’t say a word about this to your father,” Onah said, “if you can stop talking right this second.”

Obediently, Mike snapped his mouth shut. But he was still clearly upset - not that Onah didn’t know why.

He loved Mike just as much as Mike said he loved him. But it was inappropriate for him to feel that way. The difference in their stations was far too great. That was why Onah acted as he did, that was why Onah pretended that he didn’t feel that way. It was easier.

“If you do run away,” Onah said, “you’ll eventually come back. You’ll never find a way to survive on your own.”

Mike scowled again, and opened his mouth to argue. But Onah held up a hand, signalling him to stay quiet, and he spoke again, “But I can go with you. That would be the better option, right? I’m used to working for a living, and I fight against monsters that come near the castle all the time. I’ll be able to protect you and take care of you.”

Mike’s eyes went wide. “You… You would do that?”

“Of course,” Onah said. I love you, he thought. “You’re my friend, right?” was what he said instead.

“Right,” Mike said, smiling softly. “Then… We leave at midnight!”

And just like that, Mike marched out of Onah’s room, leaving no time for Onah to argue about the time - not that he would. The evening staff went to bed at 11, while the morning staff wouldn’t wake up until 4 or 5. There would still be guards, but they could easily be dispatched with a sleeping spell.

So, that night at 12 am sharp, Mike and Onah slipped out of the castle. Onah didn’t tell Mike how he felt… Not yet. He would, eventually…

But that’s another story entirely.


End file.
